Comment fait on les enfants Papa ?
by gourmandizzz
Summary: Le cauchemar de tous les pères et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui... Mais enfin, son bébé n'avait que cinq ans !


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** Le cauchemar de tous les pères et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui... Mais enfin, son bébé n'avait que cinq ans !

**Note :** Initialement prévu pour un défi, je le poste quand même ici ^^  
>En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.<p>

* * *

><p>La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Enfin, enfin ! Naruto venait de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Minato ferma une seconde les yeux en se retenant de pousser un soupir soulagé. Il était peut-être le Quatrième Hokage du village caché de la Feuille, surnommé le Flash jaune de Konoha, avait peut-être une étonnante réputation qui dépassait – de très loin – les frontières du Pays du Feu, face à cet ennemi que représentait son fils âgé de cinq ans, il était aussi novice qu'un Genin lors de sa première mission de rang C.<p>

Aussi furtif qu'une ombre, il sortit de la chambre silencieuse, prenant particulièrement garde à la cale de la porte qu'il s'était, à sa grande honte, pris un nombre incalculable de fois au moment de repartir après avoir réussi l'exploit de coucher son fils, le réveillant par la même occasion... Combien de fois avait-il pester contre ce petit bout de bois qui semblait se jeter sur ses pieds exprès, ennemi invisible posté en embuscade, sous le rire presque hystérique de sa femme qui trouvait ça follement amusant et _ironique_ de le voir, lui, meilleur ninja de ce village, indétectable lors des missions se prendre les pieds dedans et manqué de trébucher !

Mais là, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper une nouvelle fois de son petit soleil, c'était une situation de crise ! L'état d'urgence était déclaré ! Non, le Kyubi n'attaquait pas, non, une nouvelle guerre ne venait pas d'être déclarée et non, Konoha n'était pas sur le point d'être envahi. C'était pire, bien pire que ça. Que tout ça _réuni_ ! Son fils, son bébé, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, son petit ange, son soleil venait de... NON ! Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans aucune grâce, après s'être servi un verre de saké, posant la bouteille sur la table basse, à un endroit facilement accessible.

Il avala cul sec l'alcool fort avant de s'en resservir un second. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes comme on disait, et là il en avait _vraiment_ besoin.

Kushina était absente, elle était partie en mission un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et ne reviendrai que dans deux jours. Rien ne pouvait donc venir le déranger dans sa recherche d'oubli et sa tentative de noyade dans l'alcool. Avec un peu de chance ça marcherai...

Après quelques verres de saké, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : éviter le problème en cherchant à falsifier sa mémoire ne l'aiderait pas. Il était un ninja que diable, avec esprit d'analyse, capacité d'adaptation étonnante, toute une panoplie de technique plus redoutable les unes que les autres, et tout ce qui allait avec ce statut ! Il allait donc se détendre, et réfléchir le plus calmement possible à la situation, histoire de trouver une parade.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'ils étaient au parc tous les trois et qu'il était parti à la recherche de Naruto, ayant perdu de vue son fils depuis quelques minutes, il l'avait trouvé _sur_ le petit Uchiha, bouche contre bouche ! Il en avait fait une syncope, son fils ! Son bébé ! Si jeune et innocent... Kushina qui l'avait suivit, inquiète elle aussi avait rigolé, à cause de son expression ou de la vue des deux petits ? Il ne savait pas mais les deux petits s'étaient séparés rapidement, _vraiment_ rapidement et ils avaient rougit, _rougit_ !

Il pouvait déjà le voir d'ici, l'Uchiha allait dévergonder son bébé, et Naruto allait se détacher de lui et de ses bras paternels et... mais peut-être qu'il y échapperait, au cauchemar de tous les pères...

La nuit fila entre phase dépressive et espoir mais lorsque son fils se réveilla, il s'était recomposé un visage plus présentable.

oO0Oo

Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil des Hokage, Minato s'occupait de la montagne de paperasse trônant en maître sur son bureau. La paperasse, qu'importe le temps qu'il y passait, il avait l'impression que le pile ne baissait jamais... Le soleil avait entamé sa descente dans le ciel, signe évident que l'après-midi avait débuté depuis un moment déjà.

La porte se fracassa contre le mur, le faisant sursauter alors que son fils entrait dans la pièce, le petit Sasuke Uchiha derrière lui, l'air un peu plus timide et impressionné alors que Naruto avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et parlait d'un voix forte au petit garçon derrière lui. Minato eut un léger sourire face à l'exubérance de son bébé lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui et prit un air gêné. Il le sentait mal là...

Le silence s'éternisa alors que les secondes passaient et que son fils avait l'air de plus en plus embarrassé provoquant une sueur froide sur le front du Hokage.

Enfin, le petit blond sembla reprendre courage et ouvrit la bouche :

- « Dit papa, c'est comment qu'on fait les bébés ? »

La phrase résonna de longues secondes dans le bureau avant que le cerveau du blond n'accepte de lui donner un sens et de la comprendre. Son pire cauchemar... et son bébé n'avait que cinq ans ! Il tourna son regard vers le cadet Uchiha qui le regardait l'air curieux.

- « Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Naruto ? »

- « Bin, Sasuke il a demandé à son frère mais il a pas voulu lui répondre alors... »

Itachi Uchiha... à éliminer. Mais ce serait perdre un élément intéressant pour le village. Après un soupir et un nouveau regard vers Sasuke, il se tourna vers son fils. La question méritait réflexion et en posait une nouvelle : maintenant qu'il était directement confronté au problème qu'il avait pensé éviter la veille, comment répondre ? Déjà, pas par la vérité ! Hors de question qu'il lui dise la manière de procéder avant qu'il ait trente ans au moins ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller chercher une bouteille d'alcool, n'est-ce pas ?

Minato prit son courage à deux et sa respiration avant de « sauter » dans le vide pour aller vers l'inconnu.

- « Et bien, vois-tu Naruto, » il vit la curiosité illuminer les traits du visage de son enfant et se résigna à répondre à la question au lieu de se débiner, « lorsque un homme et une femme s'aiment très très fort, il arrive parfois qu'ils veuillent se prouver leur amour et... »

- « Comment ils se montrent ça ? » le coupa son fils.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas se mettre à pleurer non plus, pas vrai ? Il avait toujours su que son fils était trop curieux pour son bien et qu'elle finirait par le tuer, _lui_ !

- « En se prenant par la main. »

Il vit le petit brun froncer les sourcils et semblait se concentrer un peu plus comme pour retenir la méthode. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, lui non plus... malheureusement.

- « Mais ils font les enfants comment ? »

Étonnant comme Naruto pouvait se montrer attentif et concentré quand il voulait savoir quelque chose alors que d'habitude il était dispersé et franchement pas concerné par ce qu'on lui disait, donnant presque l'impression que ça lui passait par une oreille pour tout de suite ressortir par l'autre.

- « En fait, une fois qu'ils se sont donné la main, ils se font un câlin et des petits cœurs invisibles aux yeux humains s'envolent et créent un enfant. »

Le blondinet sembla réfléchir pendant un moment à son explication, le laissant tendu d'appréhension quant à l'acceptation de ladite explication. Avant que son fils ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'aîné des Uchiha passa la tête par la porte, annonçant le retour de sa femme et de son équipe.

Oubliant instantanément sa question et l'explication qu'il avait reçu, Naruto poussa un cri de joie et partit en courant vers la porte, attrapant au passage le bras de Sasuke et l'entrainant avec lui. Itachi s'inclina légèrement puis suivit les deux enfants vers la sortie du bâtiment.

On avait évité le pire !

Il remercia intérieurement le génie Uchiha, ses pensées s'envolant une nouvelle fois alors qu'il tournait à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. Peut-être était-il temps de faire passer Itachi Chuunin ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^<p>

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Bisous, Gourmandizzz.


End file.
